Just another day
by Alice Shade
Summary: Just another day of dealing with villains and repricussions for Kim Possible.


Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Kim Possible show, it's Disney's property.

This text is not intended to make any profit, and may NOT be used for that.

If someone wants to use plot of this text as relevant to some of their stories, feel free to.

Just another day.

Shego woke up. Something wasn't usual. Then it clicked. Of course. Another scheme failing. And... And that's why she was here and now and with Kimmie.

She carefully slipped off the futon, and looked around. Emergency lantern gave a bit of reddish light - just enough not to stumble on something, but dim enough to sleep. Shego picked up flashlight, and switched it on, moving to adjagent room - kitchen. Of course, stove wasn't operable, but the didn't expected that anyway. Opening the cupboard, she pulled out two self-heating rations and gallon bottle of water.

Meanwhile, Kim had kept on sleeping for a while, but not for long. Losing her bed mate had voken her up gradually, and she walked into kitchen, yawning, just as Shego got the food.

"Rations? Yummy." - she said sarcastically, yawning.

"Well, be grateful we got them, pumpkin." - Shego replied back, ripping her ration open, and setting it on table to give it time to heat. Kim followed suit.

"Any idea, when they'll find us?" - she inquired idly, poking at the soy meat with fork.

"Hopefully, within a week. Unless we'll get out on our own first. Ready to ruin that manicure of yours, princess?" - replied Shego, pouring herself a cup of water.

"Hah, if someone's worried about manicure, that would be you." - retorted Kim.

"Princess, don't push it. We're in this mess together, and as much as we'd loathe it, we have to work together to get out safe and sound. So let's can it with catfights at least until we'll be out of those damn caves, capice?" - Shego wasn't in the mood, most likely. Kim thought it'd be a good idea to let it slide for now. After all, it was true.

Finishing their rations in silence, they went to where the exit used to be. A pile of stone rubble blocked the path now. They had worked their way through a part of pile already, but it would still take lot of melting and dragging and digging to escape.

Still in silence, they got to work, saying things only when they needed assistance or alert. Several hours of hard work had proved to be fruitful, but not nearly as fruitful as they hoped it to be. There was much more rubble, then they expected.

Kim groaned, dropping the stone down. She shook her hands, and sat down on the stone, weary from constant lugging. Shego quickly glanced back, but pretended she didn't noticed, concentrating on cutting the next stone out of the wall. Done with that, she picked the stone herself and lugged it back where Kim was, dropping the stone by her, wordlessly. Teen didn't seem to notice, though, her face in her hands.

Green villainess contemplated the situation, then sat down on the stone she dragged out and waited. After a while, Kim peeked out wearily.

"What's the use? We'll never get through this rubble. It just does not seems to end." - she said, - "It's useless."

Shego quirked her brow - "Didn't you said that anything is possible for you?"

Kim simply hid her face back in hands, slouching. Green woman sighed. Contemplating for a second, she moved a bit closer, and wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulders awkwardly.

"Look, we will get out. We got out of worse situations, remember? Just don't panic or give up. I'm sure we will get our soon enough.", - she said utterly seriously.

"But I'm so tired... I don't think we have the time to pick the rubble before we'll..." - at this point, Shego put her hand around Kim's mouth, and shushed her.

"Pipe down, princess. We WILL get out, no question about it. You only die when you give up." - she said forcibly.

Kim thrashed a bit out of surprise, not quite expecting to be forcibly restrained from speaking, then sighed.

"Awoigt, lemmesheek.", - she muttered through Shego's hand, continuing, when said hand was removed, - "I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

Shego shrugged - "Then it's time for dinner."

Teen hero had found such offer more then agreeable, and they resumed the work after with renewed vigor. But after several more hours, both felt, that they are spent. Nevertheless, they had broke through a small vent, cold air blewing through it from outside. That returned their good spirits.

Retiring back to "living quarters", as Kim dubbed them, they had the supper. Shego even heated up one of the microwaveable pies - and while it was burned from one side and undercooked from other, girls had found it to be more palatible then best birthday cake.

"Shego?", - asked Kim between pie slices, - "What are we to do when we get out? Theoretically, I am to arrest you, you know."

Shego heaved a little sigh - "We discussed that, pumpkin. Either you fight me for it after we're out, either we both walk out of the cave, go separate ways and never mention what happened to anyone."

Teen laughed slightly - "Ever so direct, Shego. Option two looks good to me, actually. I just don't have the heart to arrest you after saving each other's lives like that."

She suddenly leaned, and hugged Shego - "Thank you."

Villainess blinked - "For what?"

Kim shrugged - "Just thank you."

Shego shrugged back - "Well... you're welcome, I guess."

They went back to pie. Then, cleaned themselves up as much as they could with strict water economy, and retired to "bed". Cave was not all that hot, so they chose to share one sleeping bag, covered with all the blankets and tarps they could find to keep themselves warm.

Cuddling closer involuntary, Kim giggled - "You're just like a big cuddle buddy."

"Ex-CUSE me?" - Shego reasked incredulously.

Kim suddenly blushed so hard she was almost shining red in darkness, - "Uh, nothing, nothing!"

Villainess smirked - "Uh-huh. Princess likes plushies, does she not?"

Teen had no answer, just squirmed. Shego laughed a bit, and patted Kim's back - "Shh.. Sleep, pumpkin. No ribbing until we get out of here, I promise."

Kim giggled sleepily, and cuddled closer, murmuring - "Alright... And I'll never tell anyone that you're not so crass, when alone."

Shego snorted - "You'd better, Kimmie. Or I'll buy off all clothing stores just to make you squirm."

It was doubtful, that Kim heard last threat though - she was already out like a light. Shego wasn't too far behind.

Shego woke up. Something wasn't usual. Then it clicked. Of course. Another scheme failing. And... And that's why she was here and now and with Kimmie.

She carefully slipped off the futon, and looked around. Emergency lantern gave a bit of reddish light - just enough not to stumble on something, but dim enough to sleep. Shego picked up flashlight, and switched it on, moving to adjagent room - kitchen. Of course, stove wasn't operable, but the didn't expected that anyway. Opening the cupboard, she pulled out two self-heating rations and gallon bottle of water. Doing this, she could not shake the sense of deja vu...

Wiry blonde man sighed irritably, and slapped his palm down on computer console.

"Do you have anything new to tell me, Wade?" - he asked, turning to stocky bearded black man.

"Not as much, Ron. We can't get them out. At least, until we'll develop some way to break the bubble." - replied black man.

"It's been fifty years already, Wade. Don't tell me you and Drakken could not come up with anything worth mentioning." - Ron sighed irritably.

Computer console blinked with LED lights - "I beg your pardon. NOT Drakken. DRCNS, if you please. Digital Research Cyber-Neural System."

Wade peeked at the console - "Yes, yes, DRCNS. You know us humans have neural inertia."

Console creaked out sarcastically - "That's why I keep working with you. That does not means I can't get irritated, when you think you're all that. Which you're not."

Ron groaned - "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, DRCNS. Happy now?"

Console quipped - "Yes. Though, if you'll do me a favor, and stop mentioning that hapless chunk of meat that donated my neural part, I'd be even happier. DRCNS logs out."

Blonde slapped his forehead, and dragged hand across the face, muttering - "How do you tolerate him, Wade?"

"He's not so bad, once you learn not to push his buttons." - replied Wade defensively, - "Speaking of former villains, isn't it time for you to have another meditation with Lord Fiske?"

Ron sighed - "I recon it is. Can you watch for Rufus the seventh, though? He's not too keen on those spiritual enlightement things."

Hacker grinned - "Sure. I've got some cheeze and crackers he can dip into."

Ron handed over molerat, and smiled wearily - "Ready your sensors. Maybe we'll be able to break through to Tempus Simia today. Strange how things work out, no?"

Wade shrugged - "Well, yes... But then again, if Monkey Fist hadn't collaborated with Drakken back then, you would not be world-renowned expert on monkey-fu right now. And you would not make a breakthrough in temporal physics, as well."

Wiry man sighed, smoothing his unruly hair - "I recon. Though, I still say that martial artists have nothing to do with space-time continuum. It's just too crazy. But, eh, as I'm along for the ride, all I can do, is try to make another breakthrough, and pull the girls out of that time loop they are stuck in. Wish me luck."

With that, he walked out of laboratory. Wade followed him with eyes, until he was out of the doors, then turned back to computers. Quickly checking the results, he reassigned a few cycles to handle the processing of sensors in meditation chamber, and leaned back.

"Help yourself to snacks, Rufus.", - he invited, gesturing to the packet, - "I think I'll watch the movie, while numbers are crunching."

While molerat nibbled on cheese, Wade had randomly poked into his collection of movies on entertainment storage. He laughed crookedly, when he saw, what he picked - "Groundhog Day.".

"Time definitely plays tricks on us again and again." - he said to noone in particular, leaning back to watch the screen. 


End file.
